encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Director's cut
It was revealed that thein the final episode (episode 218), some scenes were cut off in order to meet the standard airing time. The full length of the episode was 45:05 minutes but was reduced to 30:01 minutes scraping out some vital scenes and essential details. Scenes that were cut off *Amarro, Aquil, Mira, Wantuk, Muyak, Paopao had their respective fighting scenes. *Ybrahim said some last words to Asval before finishing him off. He was joined by Muros and Wantuk after killing Asval and walked away leaving the two stare at Asval's lifeless body. (It was assumed by fans that he was beheaded.) *Azulan goes to where Pirena is because he was worried of her safety. *Pirena and Hagorn faced off each other and Hagorn comments about not introducing Azulan to him to which Pirena replies that she will introduce nothing to him other than the sharpness of her weapon. *The gunikars mourned for Memfes. *Mira saved Pirena from Hagorn. *Ether appeared and attacked Mira only to be interrupted by Alena attacking them *Ether and Hagorn talked briefly. Ether then tells him that she will follow the Sang'gres. Hagorn tells Ether that he will release the trap he has prepared then they both teleport at the same time. *Alena brought along LilaSari with her but LilaSari persisted to return to where Hagorn is. *Alena and Pirena were to fight Ether but before that Pirena instructed Mira to leave. During the fight Ether returned to her snake form which made it harder for the two Sang'gres. *Mira saw that the Sang'gres were no match and that they need Danaya so she went to fetch her. *Danaya and Aquil were supposed to fight Juvila but Mira came and told Danaya that she is needed by her Ashtis. Mira was supposed to fight Juvila but Aquil told them he can handle her all by himself. *During the conclusion of the war, LilaSari ran to where everyone is and embraced Danaya, Danaya then ran to Aquil and embraced him Alena also ran to Kahlil and embraced her. *Ether, now a mere snake is now powerless and she was despised by everyone who saw her. *Pirena and Danaya were escorted by Ybrahim to the altar during their double wedding. *During Alena's coronation every ivtre had a moment with their loved ones or special someone. **Kahlil embraced his mother and congratulated her. **Muyak talked with Wantuk **Deshna is reunited with her mother LilaSari **Hitano, now an ivtre of Devas and Alira Naswen talked with Aquil and Muros. **Mira finally met her father Gamil. *LilaSari and Amarro became a couple and even shared a kiss before LilaSari went to Deshna. *Azulan had a scene of being jealous of Gamil because he is Mira's father and was teased by Malik. Pirena assured him that there is nothing to be jealous about. *The real Ariana spoke with Ybrahim and Lira and clarified to them that she no longer bears the soul of Amihan and pointed out to them the direction of where was the one they were looking for. *The hugging scene between Amihan and Ybrahim was revealed to have included Lira. *Adamus, the son of Alena and Memfes was introduced and his name etymology was revealed by Alena to her sisters. *LilaSari, who now lives in Sapiro was actually the one who escorted Bathalumang Cassiopea to where Ybrahim and Lira are. *Lira was shown to be immediately fond of her daughter Cassandra. *Cassiopea's sister showed a glimpse of her powers by casting a hail without any incantation. Video Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes